tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Formatting/Article names
Article (and category) names shall generally follow a naming convention, as described below, in order to ensure clear and unique identification, to avoid broken links, to reduce the need for redirects, and to prevent redundant articles being created on the same subject. In case of doubt, apply the name that seems to fit best according to the rules described below, but create redirects for other name variations. For details see: TaRapedia:Redirects Definition articles A definition article is defined as an article which documents the object, term, or entity named by the article. They explain the meaning of the articles name. Use the exact in-game spelling for proper nouns Names of skills, specific locations, missions, items, creatures, are to be considered proper nouns for this purpose. Use the same name as the in-game "label", with the exact same punctuation and capitalization, generally in singular. :Examples: : Use lowercase for common nouns Names for these are to be considered common nouns: skill types, classes, location types, NPC services, etc. Uppercase characters should still be used when appropriate for other reasons (in acronyms, for example). Note that MediaWiki forces the first character of article names to be capitalized, so this will not break wiki links that are in all-lowercase form. Some common nouns are capitalized in-game when used in name labels. In these cases, a redirect from the capitalized term to the lowercase is advised. :Examples: : Disambiguation identifiers In cases where one or more topics share a common name, disambiguation identifiers are required to differentiate the articles on them. This takes the form of a suffix in parentheses (and generally lowercase) after the basic name. All pages in question should use the template to indicate that disambiguation pages exist. Avoid using disambiguation identifiers for narrowing the scope of non-topic articles (see below) and categories. These should generally be differentiated in the base name. :Examples: : Name priorities When it comes to disambiguation, a decision must be made on which page gets the disambiguation identifier. In general, the broader definition of a term or name (i.e. article subject) gets priority over a narrower definition. In cases where the disambiguation type or scope appears to be on the same level, then all the pages in question will need a disambiguation identifier and a disambiguation page needs to be created. Non-topic articles Most articles are named after and provide general information on a single topic. However, some articles are made to provide additional information on one aspect of a topic, often in the form of a reference page, guide, or list. The accepted naming format: " by" Avoid using disambiguation identifiers as a suffix in parentheses for these. Put the relevant information in the subject instead. Use lowercase for the type, subject, and method (unless it is a proper noun, acryonym that should be capitalized, etc). :Examples: : Categories :;This part of the formating guide is outdated! Category names are no longer singular. Category names should generally adhere to the guidelines laid out above, especially for capitalization. Type category names should be singular. This is contrary to many people's intuition, and sometimes causes irritation, but singular is preferred for technical reasons (automatic categorization by the use of templates). :Examples: : See TaRapedia:Formatting/Categories for more guidelines specific to categories. Category:Formatting guide